1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of information handling system housings, and more particularly to a system and method for information handling system housing lid release.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling system manufacturers typically seek to assemble system components for processing information in as small of a housing as practicable within defined cost constraints. Some considerations typically taken into account with the design of desktop information handling system housings are the working space needed to assemble the processing components in the housing and the post-manufacture service and modifications that the manufacturer or users may perform. To address these considerations, information handling system housing designs typically have a lid that opens to expose the interior of the housing. Housing lids generally attach at multiple points along the housing so that the lid remains securely attached to the housing to protect the internal components and prevent inadvertent opening of an operational system. Both the housing and lid are typically fabricated from relatively thin sheet metal in order reduce weight and provide some degree of electromagnetic shielding.
Some difficulties that result from the small size and minimal thickness of information handling system housings and lids include complex arrangements for securely coupling the lid to the housing and difficulty in manually grasping a lid once the lid is released from the housing. Typically lids couple to a housing at multiple points that involve multiple manipulations of release devices to unsecure the lid from the housing. For instance, in one common arrangement screws, buttons or knobs disposed on opposing sides of the housing are each released or otherwise activated in a two-handed operation and then the lid is manually disengaged and lifted from the housing. Often, internal coupling arrangements not visible to the user, such as hooks, slots and hinges, force the user to manipulate the position of the housing to obtain the leverage needed to completely release the lid. In some cases, users have difficulty discerning between intended coupling arrangements and residual friction of coupling parts, resulting in application of excessive force that damages the housing and lid. Even after the lid is fully unsecured from the housing, the thin material tends to make manual handling of the lid for removal from the secured position difficult to accomplish.